


A Shuri-tas-trophic Meme!

by coffeesketchatoon



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Do You Know The Way, Family, Humor, Memes, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesketchatoon/pseuds/coffeesketchatoon
Summary: T'Challa and Everett Ross are now facing bigger problems when Shuri had an accident while she was working on an experiment.Rated Teens and up for rude humor and a meme reference.





	A Shuri-tas-trophic Meme!

As they were on the way to Shuri's lab for a visit, T'Challa and Everett Ross heard an explosion coming from her lab. They hurried there to see if she's okay. Fortunately as the smoke clears up, she was unharmed and by the looks of it, she's still staring at her experiment. The boys didn't know what experiment was that and it's not important to her brother now.

T'Challa: Sister, are you okay?

The concerned big brother asked and Shuri turned to face her brother until up to this point, Ross was screaming in shock-horror.

Shuri: *excited* I'M FINE! DO YOU KNOW THE WAY, BRUDDA?

T'Challa: *in fear* Oh, no.

Shuri's aim of the experiment was to turn memes in reality. Maybe she went _too far_. The expriment had blown at her face, causing her face to be shaped like...

...THE FLIPPIN' UNGADAN KNUCKLES!

T'Challa: Mother is not going to like this!

E. Ross: Quick! We need to heal her or something!

*CLICK*

T'Challa and Ross knew that sound and they slowly turn their heads to her.

*CLICK-CLICK-CLICK...*

E.Ross: Run.

A chased begun and the boys ran for their lives desperately trying to lose Shuri.

*SHIP TAKING OFF FROM THE PLATFORM*

E.Ross: Where is she going?

Back in Shuri's lab, T'Challa managed to track her down. On the computer screen itself, it was showing that she was heading to Queens.

Why on earth Shuri would go to Queens in this condition?

...

T'Challa and Ross quickly arrived at Midtown High School to find Ugandan Shuri chasing a certain terrified Spiderman around the school compound.

T'Challa: Let's stop this mayhem and get Shuri home.

It was easy. All they had to was to use a knockout traquilizer on her and get her back on T'Challa's ship followed by Shuri's piloted by Ross. The big brother apologized to Peter for the mayhem and the team left.

Back in Wakanda, Shuri woke up in her lab and the experiment had worn off. She asked her brother what happened and after the explanation, T'Challa scolded her out of worry that if her future experiments could do any more harm, and confisticated her smartphone. The siblings knew it was for her own good.

Shuri: Huh. Maybe I need to keep off the internet memes for awhile.

E.Ross: *stern* A very long time, kid.


End file.
